


Ashes in Your Hair

by orphan_account



Category: D. Gray-man
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melodramatic Cross/Komui/Bak love-triangle for a few friends. No archive warnings apply /yet/, so be warned of the warnings. Set directly after the Destruction of the Black Order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes in Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saru Watari](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Saru+Watari).
  * Inspired by [The Fox, The Bird, And The Frog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/278974) by [Methoxyethane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane). 



> I have no idea what I'm doing with this other than our main DGM cosplay/roleplay group is divided between two Komui pairings and I'm trying to squeeze them both into one fic with maximum angst and shitty writing. I write melodrama when I'm grounded okay. That's how things work.  
> And this is the best place to post it without readability issues. It will be updated...Sporadically, haphazardly, all sorts of chaotic adverbly.

If there is a single man to fear in the realm of the romantic, sensual, and sexual, it is Cross Marian. And Bak Chang has gotten in his way.

They sat in Komui's office, now even more wrecked than before. The tension was palpable and Bak was sure that if it came to blows, only one would make it out alive. At this point he became hyperaware of just how much the general towered over him.

The man who had called them in leaned against his desk, arms behind him with fingers splayed over piles of ancient documents.

"I actually forgot why I called you here." He laughed, the sound grating on Bak's ears. "Sorry, General. And Bak, I wanted to go over the...Official details of this Komuivitan incident. Especially _who_ is to blame, and why it's not me." Though no master of body language, Bak could tell he was on edge. Why wouldn't he be? To have, apparently by accident, his former and current lover in the room...

"How unfortunate," Cross said with a scowl. Bak allowed himself a fractured smile; Cross had voiced his thoughts exactly. The redhead stood, hissed something in Komui's ear that made him flush pink, and left with his black coat billowing and deliberately giving Bak a glimpse of his gun.

"You two are perfect for eachother," the blond remarked once the door slammed, "being so dramatic, I'm sure sex is as entertaining as Shakespeare's works." Komui turned a deep red, making Bak smile bitterly as he continued. "You told him."

"I trust him," the taller man said curtly. He tilted his singed beret over his eyes. Bak scoffed.

"I don't. It was _my_ secret."

"Which you forced upon me." Komui looked up, frowning. "I..." He chose his words carefully, scientifically. "I am in no way responsible for what you feel, nor how Cross reacts. Besides, what was I going to do with your silly declaration?" He smirked cruelly, though his eyes were hidden once again. "It was a fling back when you were cute, Bak-chan. Cute and willing to break rules and...Well, I hadn't realized how inferior you are." The blond got up slowly, teeth digging into his lip and hands curling into fists. He knew Komui was a bastard, but...

"You had no right to tell him. Anyway," he turned, "I won't clean up your messes any longer." And under his breath as he was about to leave, he added in Mandarin, "rot in Hell."

* * *

To Cross, the ark felt familiar. Mot just in the Meditteranean architecture, which called to mind memories of the finest women, wine, and song the Earth had even known, but in the very stones of the streets, in the conscious mind echoing through the whitewashed walls. It was a refuge of sorts, inside them. 

And now, ever-so-slightly infuriated, he sat on the ledge of the room with no floor, cigarette in hand and metal flask tucked into his coat, tossing small objects (coins he had won from Allen in a game of poker; he was good, but not quite good enough) into the abyss. 

_Bak Chang._ A name of repute in the Order, the son of the couple who had "so nobly sacrificed themselves for the advancement of the war." Just another bitter orphan; it seemed that was all the Vatican could get these days. 

Cross Marian was not prone to jealousy. That was Komui's shtick, fretting over just how many women his lover had bedded on the latest mission. But Bak was a small thorn in his side, in that he worried Komui.

"I thought I'd find you here," the hands of a scientist rested on his shoulders, mottled pink and white against black and gold. The general laughed hoarsely and got up, shutting the door to the darkness.

"Finished with your ex?" He taunted, making Komui frown. 

"He doesn't like that I told you," he toyed with his hat. Cross noticed that his nails had been torn and bitten to the quick. 

"Then he should have kept his fucking mouth shut." He took the smaller man's hands in his own and placed a rough kiss on his forehead. "He's a whiny brat, isn't he? Worse than my damned apprentice." Komui chuckled and lifted to hands to tangle them in Cross' hair.

"He's just annoying," he lifted his heels so he was just the right height to kiss him, "it's not a problem." 

"It will be if I have to see his mug again." Komui shook his head. 

"I said it's not a problem." He whispered Mandarin endearments into his ear. "Don't let him bother you. Bak-chan's a quick learner. He'll give up." He kissed him again, this time sickly sweet. Cross took control of it, bit at Komui's lips with none of the finesse he reserved for his mistresses and one-night stands. The scientist pulled away with blood dripping from his smiling mouth. 

"You have a mission; that's what I forgot. Tiny outbreak of akuma in the Appalachians." He indicated the size with two fingers, one eye closed. "It's not much, but you'll get to check out the new HQ while you're there." Komui pulled the crumpled papers from his coat, ink smudging his fingers. "And, you and Link will keep an eye on Allen, he's coming with you." With those words and a quick, bloody kiss, he left Cross to his thoughts, licking the iron taste from his lips. 

* * *

Komui had lied. He lied a lot, especially to Cross, but this one was so blatant, he felt like bashing his face in on the walls of the spotless white houses of the ark. Bak was a problem, an infurating one. A problem that crept inside and sat uncomfortably beneath his skin. Not through any threat of ruining his relationship; he held no feelings for Bak to even think of acting upon. But because Bak had known him in their tender teenage years and he knew where to strike. Just like his father who'd been a doctor, he knew the most sensitive points, knew the vital organs, knew every drop of blood, and he knew how to cut to the bone without leaving a mark. Komui sighed and sat on the rubble that half-blocked the hall to the ark, staring into the portal through which Cross still stood.

"Bak-chan, you're such a wreck." He whined and leaned back. "Why'd you have to drag me into it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will have the dreaded flashbacks and more of Bak's point-of-view. I cosplay him, so it will tend to be focused on him, but I want to give Cross and Komui their share of the limelight and avoid making them villains, so please tell me if I stray from this goal! This is dedicated to the lovely Saru Watari, our Komui, and Sam, our Cross. <3 I hope you two enjoy this and whatever strange paths it takes.


End file.
